


A Wing and a Prayer

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Reader notices Gadreel can’t stop fidgeting and offers to lend a hand with what ails him.





	A Wing and a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

As discreetly as possible, you studied the angel’s movements from the corner of your eye. Gadreel had been researching with you for several hours and he hadn’t stopped fidgeting the entire time. It wasn’t like him to be so restless; something had to be bothering him and you were determined to find out what.

You weren’t ashamed to admit you’d had a crush on the soft spoken angel ever since he’d shown up at the bunker one rainy evening. It had caused quite the stir at the time, seeing as how he was supposed to be a crater in Heaven’s prisons. After calming down an enraged Dean and interrogating the soggy angel, Castiel and Sam were able to piece together his story.

For reasons unknown even to himself, Gadreel had been resurrected, waking up only a few days prior in the middle of nowhere. He’d managed to make his way to Lebanon, unable to think of anywhere else to go. You’d listened, fascinated by his story. Of course you’d heard of him already, the angel who’d been both ally and enemy. A recent arrival to the bunker yourself (having managed to convince the Winchesters to take you in after losing your home to a particularly destructive demon), you couldn’t help but pity him a little.

Yes, he’d made mistakes, and some pretty huge ones at that, but you got the impression that he’d done it for what he believed were the right reasons. Besides, if not for him, then both Sam and Cas would be dead right now. And Cas said as much whenever the subject of what to do with Gadreel had come up. Cas also reminded the elder Winchester of the enormous sacrifice Gadreel had made in Heaven. Dean had been violently against it at first, but was outnumbered and outvoted.

You had stayed quiet, choosing instead to study the newcomer. For inhabiting such a large vessel, he’d seemed so small, curled up on himself.  Dripping steadily, he’d been soaking wet from the storm outside. You’d excused yourself, not that anyone had noticed, and gone to your room to grab a towel. It couldn’t be much fun, sitting there in damp clothes, but he hadn’t voiced a word of complaint. You made your way back, the boys still arguing furiously, and silently offered him the towel with a smile.

You remembered the look of confusion he’d given you, completely caught off guard by the unexpected gesture. It broke your heart a little when he’d reached out with a hesitant hand and took it from you, a look of gratitude on his face. Before either of you could say a word, you’d heard Dean huff out, “Fine, I still say it’s a bad idea, but seeing as how I’m the only one makin’ sense around here, we’ll do it your way.”

The compromise the boys had come to was that you, as the person with no personal history with Gadreel, would be the one to watch him. It would be your responsibility to ensure he wasn’t planning a double cross and that he adapted to life on Earth. As annoyed as you’d been that they hadn’t bothered to consult you first, you’d understood the logic and accepted your new role. Gadreel himself had stared at you, dawning comprehension and hope on his face that he wasn’t going to be thrown out into the world.

That had been several weeks ago, and the two of you had been nearly inseparable since. He was an enthusiastic charge, eager to help when and if he could, adjusting to life in the bunker rather quickly. Things were still tense around Dean, and even Sam, but even that was improving with time. Gadreel had proven to be useful in helping out with several cases already, a surprising encyclopedia of the monsters of the world. He would stay behind with you whenever the others would go off on hunts, aiding you in your research.

The easy companionship between the two of you had changed to something more along the way. The initial attraction you’d felt towards him had deepened into genuine affection. His thoughtful solemnity and eagerness to prove himself endeared him to you. For his part, Gadreel rarely left your side, constantly asking questions of you or sharing stories of his time in Heaven before his incarceration. He’d thanked you more than once for “your gracious nature and patient kindness”. But that didn’t change the fact that his constant fidgeting was getting to be really distracting.

Sighing gustily, you plopped your book down on the library table. If he twitched one more time, you were going to scream. With as much patience as you could manage, you asked, “Gadreel, is something wrong?”

He looked up at you in surprise. “Why do you ask?” he inquired, rolling his shoulders once more.

Gritting your teeth slightly at the motion, you replied, “Because of that. We’ve been here for four hours and you haven’t stopped moving the entire time. Come on, tell me what’s bugging you.”

Gadreel ducked his head, a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. He mumbled apologetically, “Forgive me, I wasn’t aware. I did not mean to disturb you. It’s nothing, I just…” he trailed off.

You looked at him curiously; he was clearly embarrassed about something and now you just had to know what was going on with him. Leaning in closer, you cajoled, “Come on Gad, whatever it is can’t be that bad.”

He sighed, shifting nervously in his seat. “It’s my wings. They are molting and the sensation is quite uncomfortable. Especially since there is so much new growth growing in. I shall try not to be so distracting.”  _Fat chance of that_ , you couldn’t help thinking.

Earlier exasperation forgotten, you asked him, “Is there anything I can do? It looks like it’s really bothering you.”

At your words, the flush in Gadreel’s cheeks deepened. He was unable to meet your eyes as he answered, “No, no that is not necessary. Do not trouble yourself over it- it will pass with time. I shall manage until then.”

“Gad,” you began, “it’s no trouble, really. If there’s something I can do to help, I don’t mind. Unless this is some kind of angel etiquette thing. Are wings taboo for humans?”

Finally lifting his head to meet your gaze, Gadreel stated, “No, nothing of that nature. While it’s true that angel’s typically hide their wings while on Earth, that is more to avoid detection from humans. I merely meant that you have been so generous with your time already, I do not wish to impose further.” He hesitated before adding, “Also, my wings are still recovering from all that has happened. Prison, falling, these have taken their toll.  I do not- they are not-”

“Gadreel,” you broke in gently, “are you ashamed?” He glanced away once more, unable to look you in the eye. Reaching across the table, you took the book he held and set it aside to grip onto his hand. The look on his face was one of chagrin and resignation. You felt like kicking yourself for all of your previous irritation with him; no one should have to feel that way. “Listen to me- there is nothing to be ashamed of. The things that have happened to you would have broken anyone, would have broken me.  And yet, you’ve managed to  survive. Not only that, you haven’t let it make you cruel. Do you know how incredible that is?”

He was still reluctant to meet your eyes. Sighing, you lifted up his chin, forcing him to look at you. You could see that he was having a hard time believing your words. You pressed on. “Look, I don’t know what shape your wings are in, but I do know that it’s hurting you. If letting me help makes you uncomfortable, then fine, but please don’t feel like you have to hide them because I’ll think less of them. They’re a part of you, the real you, and that makes them beautiful. Don’t you ever dare think otherwise, understand?”

He sat there stunned, just staring at you. You never once broke your gaze, willing him to believe you. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his eyes drifted shut and he reached up to hold your hand against his cheek, nuzzling into your touch. The hint of stubble on his jaw tickled your palm, but you ignored the prickling, unwilling to deny him this comfort. If anyone deserved comfort, it was Gadreel.

After several moments, he opened his eyes to meet yours once more. The look of trust and gratitude on his face made your heart clench. “Thank you,” he murmured. “For everything, thank you. I feel my Father blessed the day he put you in my path. I am forever grateful for your help and I will gladly accept.”

He rose from his seat, forcing you along with him as he kept his grip on your hand. The two of you somewhat awkwardly shuffled around the table when he finally let you lower your arm. But he refused to release his hold on you, his hand swallowing your own. He tugged your arm gently, leading you down the hall.

“Uhhh, Gad…” you trailed off, confused as to where he was leading you.

“I thought it would be more prudent to move elsewhere. If you are willing, I would appreciate your assistance with grooming my wings; that will reduce the discomfort greatly. I do not believe Dean and Sam would approve if we were to do so in the library,” he explained, striding towards his bedroom.

A tingle of excitement went through you at the unexpected turn of events; if someone had told you this morning that you’d be grooming an angel’s wings, you would have asked what they were drinking and did they have any more. You’d never seen an angel’s wings before and now you’d actually get to touch them. You weren’t sure what grooming entailed exactly, but you were willing to give it your best shot if it meant seeing and feeling Gadreel’s wings under your fingers. How many people could boast that?

Unsurprisingly, Gadreel’s room was largely undecorated. Looking around at the sparse interior, furnished only with his bed, a desk and chair, and a single nightstand, you vowed to take him on a shopping spree. The room reminded you a little too much of a prison cell and you were willing to bet he felt the same. As long as you were in charge of watching over him, you were going to do your best to ensure that he felt as welcome and comfortable as possible.

Gadreel shut the door behind, releasing your hand and gesturing for you to sit. You settled gingerly on the bed. What you weren’t expecting was for him to start undressing, tugging off his hoodie and reaching to pull off his shirt. “Whoa, hold on!” you exclaimed, jumping to your feet. Your face burned crimson as Gadreel paused his movements to look at you in confusion. “Why are you getting…naked?” you forced out, cheeks on fire.

“So my wings can manifest,” he explained, sounding as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I can reveal them while clothed if you prefer, but this is easier and more comfortable.”

“Oh,” you stuttered out, “um, okay. Makes sense. Uh, go ahead and strip, I guess.”

Gadreel studied you, concern written all over his face. “Are you certain? Your face is quite flushed and your heart rate has increased. If you are uncomfortable-”

“No, Gadreel, it’s fine really,” you cut in. You really didn’t need him to point out how flustered you were. “You just caught me off guard is all.”

“If you’re sure…” Gadreel waited a moment longer; when you didn’t object, he finished undressing. He stood before you, top half completely bare.

You tried not to ogle him, but it was a losing battle. His clothes had been concealing a gorgeous specimen. Torso firmly muscled, abs sharply defined, Gadreel had definitely picked a winner with his vessel. What drew your eye the most however, was the scar adorning his chest. The sigil was one you were unfamiliar with, but you knew exactly what it’s purpose was.  _Never again_ , you vowed.

It took a moment to register Gadreel softly calling your name, and had been for some time. Shaking your head to clear your troubled thoughts, you asked him to repeat himself. He complied, patiently telling you to close your eyes. You did as instructed, squeezing your lids shut as a blinding light filled the room. It pulsed briefly, before fading away. Unwilling to risk your eyeballs being melted in their sockets, you waited until he gave the all clear before opening them.

They were beautiful- that was the first thing that came to mind. Gadreel perched on the edge of the bed, once again unable to meet your gaze. He didn’t have to worry that you would find his wings anything less than wonderful though. How he could think otherwise, you had no idea.

They were massive, stretching across the room to curl in slightly at the edge. The color threw you off a bit, rich midnight blue feathers with gorgeous gold flecks sprinkled throughout. They reminded you of a nighttime sky, painted across his back. There were patches where feathers were missing, the tissue underneath scarred. In other areas the feathers were crooked or bent. No wonder he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

You didn’t know how long you stood there just staring, taking it all in. Finally, you were able to reluctantly tear your eyes away and said, “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful Gad. These are…wow. Thank you, for sharing this with me. For trusting me.”

He lifted his gaze from the floor, the faintest sheen of tears visible. Clearing his throat, he muttered, “Thank you for your kind words. It’s been years- ages- since I’ve shown anyone my wings. I fear they are but a shadow of their former state.”

“Well,” you replied jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, “color this human impressed. I meant what I said; they’re amazing. I’m glad I got to be the one to see them.” You could see the color in his cheeks rise at your praise and grinned.

Gesturing to one of his wings, you asked, “May I?”

He nodded, bringing the wing forward slightly. Nervously, you reached forward with a tentative hand and brushed against the silky plumage. Neither one of you was expecting the loud groan that came from Gadreel as you carded through the downy soft feathers. Startled, you pulled away, only for him to snatch your hand out of the air and press it back into his wing. “Please,” he implored you, “it feels wonderful. I’d forgotten how it feels to have my wings groomed and was caught unawares.”

Reassured, you ran your hand through his feathers once more, reveling in the soft feeling under your fingertips. It was like running your hands through the softest silk, cool to the touch. It was with the greatest reluctance that you paused long enough to ask, “Is this right? I don’t exactly know what I’m doing and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” he gritted out. “Just continue doing what you have been. Straighten any crooked feathers and pull any loose ones free. Just whatever you do, don’t stop.”

A surge of arousal went through you at his wrecked tone; it was pretty damn obvious that this was affecting Gadreel in ways he hadn’t informed you of. Perhaps that was another reason he was so embarrassed to accept your help? It didn’t matter- no matter how this affected your lady bits, you wouldn’t take advantage of the angel while he wasn’t in control of his vessel’s reaction. It just wouldn’t be right.

Tamping down on the feeling, you slipped underneath one of his wings and climbed onto the bed to kneel behind him. Starting with gentle strokes, you grew bolder as your confidence increased, nimble fingers adjusting stray feathers and tugging free the loose ones. You were extra gentle around the bare patches of wing, wary of hurting Gadreel. The scar tissue on many of these places looked old and leathery, remnants of ancient injuries.

Working in silence, you finished one wing, the feathers shining and pristine after your attention. You moved to the other side, and began the process all over again. In the quiet room, it was impossible to miss the tiny gasps and whimpers coming from Gadreel. You could see his hands clenched tight, resting on his knees. The closer you got to the center of his back, where his wings sprang free, the tenser he got. Experimentally, you kneaded at the velvet covered bone structure.

His reaction was immediate. He stifled his moans as much as possible, but they still slipped from him with every caress. You pulled away, turning back to the neglected wing when he begged you in a rough voice, “Please, again.”

“Gadreel, are you sure? Whatever you’re feeling right now, I don’t want to take advantage.”

“I assure you, you won’t be,” he panted out. “I must confess, I have longed for you before this. Besides, I know I am not the only one affected in such a manner- I can smell your arousal. It surrounds me like a perfume. Your heart is pounding inside your chest, loud as a drum to me. So please, if you want me, if you’ll have me, again.” Gadreel’s eyes squeezed shut as he waited for your response.

To say you were stunned would be the understatement of the century. An angel, an  _actual_  angel, was begging for you. If that wasn’t an ego boost, you didn’t know what was. You didn’t hesitate, hands going to the base of his wings and massaging with firm, sure strokes. A loud groan ripped from Gadreel, mouth falling open and his head tilting back. Listening to the noises you were pulling from him stirred something inside you; a coil of excitement curled in your belly as your touch grew more confident. Every pass of your hands drew the most delicious sounds and you couldn’t get enough. Hearing the angel moan your name like an obscene prayer sent a pulse through your cunt, slick starting to soak through your panties.

Keeping one hand occupied where it was, the other you used to card through his wings once more. Gadreel trembled under your ministrations, no longer even attempting to keep quiet. Lust clouded your mind as you kept working on his wings. Your breasts pebbled into hard little peaks, erect nipples poking through the thin material of your bra. You rubbed your thighs together, desperate for friction.

Gadreel was the first to break the spell both of you were caught in. “More. I beg of you, I need more, I need you.”

“Yes Gadreel,” you panted, “I need you too.”

He sighed in relief, standing abruptly. You fell back onto the bed, finding yourself suddenly nude with a snap of his fingers. He stood at the foot of the bed, gloriously naked. His  hard cock was long and thick, jutting proudly with the purple head brushing against his stomach to leave a smear of precum there. His wings flared behind him, arching high. He was your every fantasy come to life.

The way he ogled you had you thinking he shared your sentiments. No one had ever looked at you like that before, as if you were a dream he feared waking from. It made you feel cherished, like a rare and precious gift. You held your arms out to him, beckoning him forward. He obeyed without hesitation, crawling over you to rest between the cradle of your thighs, bracing himself on his elbows. His wings surrounded the bed, a curtain that shielded you both from the outside world. His hard length rubbed against your thigh, drawing moans from both of you.

The pair of you stayed like that a moment, sharing each other’s air as you studied one another in wonder. Bringing your knees up to bracket his hips, you pulled him close, your arms winding around his neck to draw him in for a gentle kiss. His lips moved against yours uncertainly and it occurred to you that this was probably the first time he’d ever done this. Breaking away, you asked, “Gadreel, have you ever…you do know what’s going on right?”

“I have not, but my vessel- I have his memories. Does this displease you?” he asked timidly, as though afraid of your answer.

“No Gadreel, it doesn’t displease me. Nothing about you displeases me,” you reassured. He beamed down at you and moved to kiss you again. This time, he pressed against your lips more firmly, confidence increasing as you let out encouraging moans. The heat of his plush lips on yours seared through you. Squeezing his hips with your knees, you bucked up against him, his cock dragging against your clit in the most delicious way. Moaning, you buried your hands in his hair as he rutted against you, gently thrusting against your heat.

When the need for air became too great, you tore your mouth from his, gasping to fill your empty lungs. He groaned against you, peppering your jaw with butterfly kisses, the rasp of his stubble tickling your skin. He worked his way lower, kissing down your neck. You writhed on the bed, your cunt aching for him. It caught you off guard when he nipped at your skin, the pain quickly soothed away by his tongue. For a virgin, he sure was a fast learner.

He continued lavishing your throat with attention, the wet heat of his tongue dragging along your skin. As wonderful as it felt, it wasn’t enough; you needed more. “Gadreel,” you whimpered, “lower, go lower.”

Heeding the desire thick in your voice, he moved his way down, nibbling and sucking a trail to your breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth without hesitation, rolling the hard bud under his tongue. He suckled at you, the pleasure of it going straight to your core. Undulating against him, you moaned wantonly, thrilling at every sensation he pulled from you.

Every sound you made seemed to fill him with confidence as he got bolder with his movements. He took one hand and cupped your hip, stilling your motions. You whined as he slid his palm against you, dipping between your bodies. You jolted when he brushed against your clit, a surge of pleasure going through you. You cried out helplessly as he toyed with your outer lips, prodding at your entrance before slipping a single finger inside.

Your pussy clenched down on the digit, finally getting some relief. He thrust into you slowly, keeping his movements gentle and unhurried. Just as you were about to beg for more, he added a second, and then a third finger, stretching and scissoring against your inner walls. He shifted against you, his cock rubbing along your thigh, the head weeping a steady stream of precum.  You reached between your bodies to wrap a gentle hand around him.

He bucked into your fist with a groan, his hand pausing its movements inside you. As you began pumping him, he pushed into you more roughly this time. His precum spilled over your hand, coating his shaft as your movements got smoother. You worked at each other, the sounds of your passion filling the room. You could feel the edge approaching and forced yourself to slow your hand. Gadreel let out a whine of protest as you released him.

“Gad, stop,” you whimpered, “I’m gonna come. Need you in me. Have to feel you fill me up. Please Gad, need you to fuck me.”

With greatest reluctance, he pulled his fingers from you, your slick coating his hand. He stared at it, marveling at his glistening digits before sucking them into his mouth. Groaning at the taste, he licked up every last bit. Pulling his hand free, he stared down at you with lust blown eyes, awe written all over his face. Resting his forehead against yours, he whispered, “Whatever I have done in my life to deserve you, I shall never know.”

You mewled as he lined up with your entrance, pushing in with heart-wrenching tenderness. Your walls fluttered around the intrusion, welcoming him inside. He paused several times, overwhelmed by the feeling of your cunt clutching at him. At long last he was seated fully inside you, hips flush with your own. Both of you took a moment to adjust; the feel of each other was so new, and yet, it was the most natural thing in the world.

Growing impatient for movement, you rolled your hips against his, drawing a groan from Gadreel. Burying his head in the crook of your neck, he pulled out and rocked back into you. Building a slow and steady rhythm, you moved together in harmony, pushing each other ever closer to the precipice. Gadreel took one of your hands in his own, threading your fingers together. Your other hand clawed at his back, skidding against his sweat slick skin.

The instant you brushed against his wings, Gadreel froze. An idea forming, you tugged at the feathers gently, causing Gadreel to buck into you harshly. Gasping at the sudden roughness, you did it again with the same result. Your hand dove into the silky mass, carefully pulling at him as he drove into you with increasing force. Before you could get too carried away, Gadreel reared up above you, breaking your hold on his wings. “No my love, not this time. I wish to go slowly, to savor this first time together with you. Next time, my light, but for now, let me enjoy you.”

You whined petulantly at his words, though your heart thrilled at the promise of ‘next time’. You let your hand fall away to clutch at the pillow, a silent promise to behave. Gadreel kissed you hard, tongue thrusting into your mouth as he started up his rhythm once more. The drag of his cock in you worked you to higher and higher levels until you felt as though you’d burst. You were close, so close to the edge.  

Leaning in close to your ear, Gadreel whispered, “Come my love. Come for me, show me how you come.”

Your back arched up off the bed as light fractured inside you, splintering into shards of exquisite pleasure. You came wailing his name, the sound of it bouncing off the walls to echo back at you. Your pussy spasmed around his cock, clamping down hard around him. Gadreel grunted at the feeling, calling out for you as he came deep inside, pulsing jets of release filling you and prolonging your climax.  You were filled with an almost painful pleasure, the hand still clutching at Gadreel’s squeezing tight.

You rode out your orgasms together, your bucking hips slowly coming to a stop as you floated down from your highs. After what felt like hours, you let go of his hand, your fingers cramping as the blood started flowing through them again. He pulled out of you with a hiss, his release spilling free from you. Gadreel hovered over your prone body for a moment, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

Rolling over onto his side, he pulled you in close, wrapping his arms around you and draping one wing over your nude form. The feel of his cool feathers against your naked skin sent shivers down your spine as you let out a tired whimper. A snap of his fingers had the both of you clean of sweat and come. Taking an angel to bed definitely had its perks.

Nuzzling into his side, you let out a loud yawn; your unexpected romp in the sheets had left you exhausted. Gadreel ran a hand down your side, urging you to rest. There was still so much you had to discuss- what your relationship was now, how to break it to the boys, how life in the bunker would be affected…there was a lot to talk about.

But that could wait. For now, all you wanted was to stay right where you were and take a nap. You would face whatever the future held when you came to it. Together, of course. Come what may, you would face it together.


End file.
